


devour

by spaace



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drug Use, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaace/pseuds/spaace
Summary: the boys shot gun and make out. that's it





	devour

richie had begged his boyfriend of months, for months, to smoke a joint with him. "did you forget i have fucking asthma, richie?" is what eddie normally responded with, like it was the worse idea in the world. "maybe it would calm you down, maybe you won't yell at your boyfriend when you're high", richie said once to him, pressing a quick kiss on eddie's temple.

and somehow, richie convinced eddie to give it a go, and richie was just as excited as the time he met mike at an arm wrestling competition. he promised eddie that his first time smoking would be nothing but perfect, and that he would take care of him and show him the steps along the way. richie said, "you gotta listen to me. trust me, alright?" and eddie wrapped his pinky finger around richie's, promising he would. 

richie took full advantage of the promise, of course. he got eddie to skip their first period class, and eddie was so compliable, he even agreed to sneak through the hole in the fence behind the school. he complained, though, but richie wasn't suprised. he complained about the long walk, about the powdery dirt they were kicking as the walked, and eddie would've sworn he had a pebble in his shoe, now. but he never let go of richie's hand, fingers intertwined as he led his lover to a secluded spot beneath the trees, with dead grass. richie thought like the gentleman he was, and laid his flannel on the ground, to give his prince a throne to sit. 

now, richie normally had a joint in his jean pocket anyways, but now he looks prepared. he always had a lighter on him, too, for him and beverly when they shared cigarettes after class. but he had a pink one today - eddie's favorite color. his boy fumbled around with the lighter a little, cursing when he accidentally burned himself and stuck his finger in his mouth to soothe the pain. richie apologized that eddie hurt himself, but he couldn't help but to smile, too. eddie was adorable here, in a setting unknown to the boy. richie was glad he agreed to try something new with him. 

he flicked the lighter and lit the joint, eddie watched his he inhaled. his cheek bones became more defined, and he went a little cross eyed underneath his glasses, and eddie giggled.

"just like that, babe," richie smiled his toothy grin, smoke escaping his lips with each word.

eddie tried to replicate the graceful way richie took a hit, eddie thought it could maybe be the only thing richie could do gracefully. or maybe richie could only do it, and he couldn't. he ended up coughing, a lot. he shook his head, still coughing his lungs up, handing the joint back to richie. "maybe this isn't for me," he assured richie through his coughing fit. richie patted his back, and told him everyone cough the first time.

"here, try again. please babe." and he tried, again, for richie.

he blew out a small cloud of smoke, the burning feeling in his mouth becoming more relaxing. riche smiled, he was so happy right now, not just because he was smoking, but because eddie looked so calm and relaxed.

after a few more hits, each of them were high, even if eddie didn't know he was. the colors intensified all around them, the bright oranges and yellows from the fall leaves, and especially the cotton candy pink sunrise. both of the boys didn't hear the school boy bring in the distance because their laughter filled the air, there was so much for it, eddie swore he could see it. richie watched as his boy swayed back and forth unintentionally, humming nonsense to himself, and richie felt his eyes were popping out of his head, like those dumb saturday morning cartoons. his chest ached from how fast his heart was beating, he could hear it in his ears, his body screaming, "hey, touch him,"

"come here," richie whispered, just loud enough for eddie to hear, and he motioned him to sit in his lap, patting his thigh. eddie did as he was told, and pressed their foreheads together. eddie's eyes were on richie's mouth as he took another hit from the joint. he went slightly cross-eyed as richie's lips came closer and breathed the acrid smoke across his parted lips. he sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes and the hot feeling dissipated into his lungs, his cheeks were hot, too. he was about to open his eyes when he felt lips brush against his. richie leaned in, catching eddie's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly.

"you enjoying your first time, eds?" richie chirped. eddie pulled back from him and just giggled, his mind was so hazey, he couldn't even tell richie to shut up. 

all eddie could say was, "again," so richie did as told. he took another drag and leaned in to let him inhale again, but this time as the last of the smoke settled in eddie's lungs, richie was kissing him. slow, languid and sensual. 

richie's hand was resting on eddie's knee, holding the joint that was gently burning down to his fingers whilst the other was cupping the back of eddie's head. eddie was whimpering eagerly into his mouth and he knew he would have to end this kiss soon, because this weed was doing something to eddie, and he had to control himself. he pushed against richie's chest, to distance himself.

eddie's cheeks were red, his wet mouth panting harshly and his dilated pupils were like chasms in his brown eyes. richie grinned, resting his forehead against eddie's. the two knew there was no way they would be able to concentrate back in class after a kiss like that, so they agreed to cut the rest of the day, and spend it in each other's arms instead.


End file.
